


Perfect

by U4M



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Filthy shameless smut, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U4M/pseuds/U4M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're gorgeous, he's gorgeous, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsandcrayola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrayola/gifts).



Your friends are relentlessly pulling at your arms, begging you to join them on the dance floor. Dancing would be fun, but you're worried you'll have to break eye contact with him. You finally cave, setting your cocktail on the table to free your hands for the dance floor.

You're wearing the perfect dress for dancing, it's just the right length and fit to allow you to move. You close your eyes and get lost in the beat of the trendy song playing over the speakers. You almost forget about him. The music stops and your eyes open to blue eyes staring at you from across the room. There's so much beauty and heat, it's overwhelming.

Dizziness hits and you have to stop yourself from falling forward. Air. You need air right this second. The crowd is heavy and ignorant to, your needs, but you manage to push through. You burst through the exit door and take a deep breath. You lean back against the rough brick wall and wonder what the fuck happened.

The door opens and somehow you're not surprised to see him. He gives you a smile as he walks over to join you against the wall.

"Hi."

You want to respond, but all you can do nod because you're too captivated by his perfect fucking face to speak.

"I'm Misha."

You wonder which will kill you first, his face or that voice. You swallow thickly and wish you had grabbed your drink on the way out. After what seems like entirely too long, you respond with your name.

You have no idea if he plans on saying anything else, but he runs his tongue over his lips and, holy fucking hell, that's the end for you.

Maybe tomorrow you'll tell yourself the half a cocktail you drank gave you liquid courage, but for now it doesn't matter. You grab the arm of his leather jacket and press your lips to his.

His mouth is soft and his lips part just slightly. You pull away, not needing it to go any further now because you know there's about to be so much more. Your fingers slide down his arm until your hand locks with his and you pull him back inside the hotel.

During the trip up to your room the tension is thick as you both know what's about to happen. You're grateful for the crowded elevator so you're not tempted to take him quick and dirty right there.

You start to become flustered after you insert your keycard for the fourth time and the damn door still doesn't open. He wordlessly takes it from you and the door opens on his first try. Of course.

Once in the room you waste no time. You push him against the door and his hands find your ass as he pulls you close. You have your hands on each side of his neck and your fingernails rake upwards through his soft hair. He gasps and closes his eyes. His head rolls back and his mouth is parted. You think it's probably the sexiest sight you'll ever witness.

Your mouth is on his and this time it's not chaste. It's passion and lust. To your absolute delight, his mouth tastes like chocolate. You briefly wonder what he ate because the combination of chocolate and Misha is positively delectable.

You continue to work his mouth as one of his hands slides from your ass to your hair. His hand takes a fist full of your fiery locks and pulls, just hard enough to give you a jolt of pleasure.

Your mouth parts from his and he releases your hair, moving you both until you've switched places.

He smiles, clearly pleased with himself. He moves his hands down the sides of your dress and then starts pulling up on the fabric. With the fabric up slightly, he's able to slip a hand in between your thighs. You can only whimper as he moves your panty out of the way and slides a finger along your slit. You moan shamelessly as pleasure courses through you.

He gasps and smiles again. "So wet." To make his point, he holds up the glistening finger. You want to cry out at the loss, beg him to put it back, but then he's putting the finger in his mouth and you think maybe your brain is about to break.

He takes his time licking and sucking on the finger. He starts to move his hand back between your legs and you find your voice again.

"No! Please, no more, just fuck me. Please just fuck me right now."

He nods and waits for you to remove your dress before picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. You spend the short distance to the bed mouthing at his neck and grinding yourself against his still jean-clad groin.

He sets you onto the bed, removes a condom from his wallet, tosses it next to you, and then quickly undresses. You watch mesmerized as his clothing disappears until all that remains are his black cotton boxers.

You moan at the sight of his gorgeous hip bones and feel yourself become even wetter. You bite your lower lip as he thumbs the waistband of his boxers and slowly inches them down, giving you a show. His cock is finally free and you confirm it's as perfect as the rest of him.

You want him right this second. No. You _need_ him.

You grab the condom and tear it open as he climbs onto the bed and removes your panties. He's on his knees as you sit up to roll the condom onto his thick, rock hard, dick. You fall back down and spread your legs, so ready for him.

He's over you now but still not lining up to enter you. Instead, he works a hand underneath your still clasped bra and gives your breast a squeeze before he leans down to whisper in your ear.

"Your pussy is so wet, I'll just slide right in, won't I?"

You nod and "Please!" is the only response you can give. Finally. Finally the tip of his cock his pushing into you. He was right. No preparation was necessary.

He's moving too slow now. He's only just inside before he pulls completely out and pushes back in again, going just slightly deeper this time.

You realize what he's doing and decide to put a stop to it. In one move you have your ankles hooked against the back of his thighs and your hands grabbing his ass. You use your legs and hands to drive him forward, and then he’s in you to the hilt.

Your mouth opens in shock.

“Fuck!” Misha practically moans the word as he presses his forehead to yours.

“Yes, that’s the idea. Fuck. Now.”

Misha kisses you and moves his hands to grip the mattress on either side of your head. Finally. Finally, he’s moving. He’s fucking into you fast, hard, and deep. Your hands are still massaging his ass. Your tongue licks over his neck and shoulders. You’re not going to last much longer.

He must know it because he leans down to your ear and whispers “Come for me.”

You immediately contract around his cock, the pleasure shooting through your body, all the way to your toes. He keeps fucking you through it, he doesn’t let up, doesn’t slow down.

Not long after, he’s saying your name, over and over, and then he stills and you can feel him spasm inside of you.

He pulls out and collapses next to you, his arm across your waist. You’re torn because you’re exhausted and want to sleep, but you also think you could stay awake the entire night just looking at him.

You’re wrong though. He’s already sleeping, his breath heavy against your bare shoulders. You watch for as your eyes become heavy. You sigh and give in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write smut about an actor, or someone I know, but hopefully this makes up for my digs @ Norway ;)


End file.
